narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
I'm just saying..... (this just accured to me) "to lead as the Fourth Hokage before he was even 30 years of age" -- Straight from Minato's article. That would mean: he died in his early 30s. Right? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi That would mean he died in his mid-twenties to very early thirties. He was Hokage for at most a year, it's doubtful he even lived to be thirty. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::damn, i wish we had an accuate timeline of the series. That would makeour lives easier. BUt Dan said I CAN'T put up the offical timeline because of copyrighted work. (Not like the anime pictures and manga pictures arent either) --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::First of all, there is no official timeline. Any timeline I know of is made by fans. Second of all, we can use the manga and anime pictures because they fall under fair use. The timeline doesn't fall under fair use, since it was made by a fan. We either have to make our own or ask the original creator for permission. I'd prefer the former option, since it allows us to source each point in the timeline and safeguard its accuracy better. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I guess ur right(i know ur right). but MK will never allow us(Narutopedia) make a timeline, though it won't be to hard. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::I don't quite understand what you're saying. Who's MK and why won't they allow us to make a timeline? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I think MK = M'asashi '''K'ishimoto...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :AlienGamer is right Masashi Kishimotto. And i'm saying an offical timeline. not fanmade. Though, im going to ask dan (god help me) if i could make a fan made timeline for Narutopedia. Using what Madara explained Sasuke. Should I use that information? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::If you're going to make a timeline, make sure you keep to the facts, cite your sources, don't speculate, and try to differentiate between manga and anime. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay most of my citing most likely will come from the wiki. But I'll use onemanga.com also(if i can, depanding if i remember.) But from what every character says 16 years ago. so it wont be so hard. I can't put months unless its a birthday. Due to me not nowing the exact date. I'll go work on it now. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Kiumaru Hamachi Confused... If Naruto's Father is Minato '''Namikaze, hy is naruto's last name Uzumaki? yes i know his mother's last name is uzumaki, but still, shouldn't he take his father's last name?--Ccj290 (talk) 22:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, in some Asian cultures they just use the mothers surname. Jacce | Talk 05:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That's actually quite rare in Japanese culture under normal circumstances. Naruto wasn't born under normal circumstances, though. There are two apparent reasons why Naruto is uses his mother's family name: ::# Minato and Kushina were apparently not married; ::# The Third Hokage apparently kept Naruto being Minato's son a secret. ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's probably due to the fact that the author 1) Wanted naruto to have a last name from the start of the series, and 2) Didn't want people to outright know from the start that he is the Fourth's son. The author will likely come up with one of the two afore mentioned reasons in the future though--SkyFlicker (talk) 06:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Is it possible to block editing for non-authorized people? Quite a lot of unsigned vandals write something bad in this article, oftenly using foul language. --Tserg (talk) 16:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You are right, there has been a lot of vandalism lately. I have protected the page for a while. Jacce | Talk 18:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks :) --Tserg (talk) 12:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Poor Fourth Hokage :S Looks like that this page needs protection again which have already expired. --Tserg (talk) 05:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 08:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yay!:)--Tserg (talk) 08:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do vandals go to bed for at least a second??? :-P) --Tserg (talk) 14:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Books Didn't he die before icha-icha was out? Simant (talk) 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Could be, or he could have died just after. No matter what, the databook simply says his favourite books are Jiraiya's novels. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Well i guess kakashi had to get it from somewhere... Simant (talk) 22:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::i thought this referred to the first book Jiraiya wrote (where Naruto got his name from) Fawcettp (talk) 23:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::If it was that book specifically, it would have been mentioned specifically, wouldn't it? The databook simply said "Jiraiya's novel(s) in particular are his favourite". It's a general statement, meaning that anything more specific is speculation, unless more hard evidence is presented. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) minato Sage It just occured to me, since he had a contract with toads and he is a claimed genius, he probably learned senjutsu. That can account to his ammasing raw speed :His amazing speed was his special jutsu formula he used to create the Flying Thunder God Technique. He did not use senjutsu.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) his amazing speed is both the flying thunder god technique, which allows him to transport to seals, but he was also born with tremendous natural speed that is only matched by the Raikage the part on the senjutsu is a mere speculation, and is not mentioned on the manga or the anima, and about the raw speed, where is it mentioned that his speed is comparable to that of the raikage?Shauli (talk) 10:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) His personality towads the nine tail SHouldnt there be a note that when he talked to naruto when the nine tails was try to kill him that he was just like... hmm this guy.. with like a badass not scared of you attitude towards it?-anynmous :He's already dead. What does he have to be scared of? ''~SnapperT '' 04:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that he had already sealed the Nine-Tails in there and seemed to have complete control over the seal. I'm sure he has faith in his own work. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Minato's powers Hey guys, shouldn't u add a little more to the powers and abilities section. i mean he was a very powerful ninja and there has been fairly few remarks about how powerful he is in the article. well here are some facts about him that might be true like the third was afraid to fight with him during the konoha invasion arc. i mean we all know that the third coffin orochimaru summoned was his and the third who was named the strongest of all the kages was afraid that if he joined the battle, then he will not win. there has also been a hint by anko, i think, in the forest of death arc that if fourth were here, then they would not have to worry about orochimaru. i mean u should add a little bit more about him for his powers. the article is so less in fact that it make minato seems like he was just fairly stronger than average.--Justin92 (talk) 20:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) * If there is something more about this character which can be easily proven by official documentation than that would be great :-)--Tserg (talk) 18:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) there is no doubt that the third was strong, but even for him to fight against 3 ex hokage's is a bit to much,dont you think? if he was that strong oruchimaru would have summoned him alone.Shauli (talk) 10:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Like Tserg said, until we can find something official to back it up, we don't add anything.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Minato's Age Does somebedy know why Minato's death age is shown in French Wikipedia and it is 26??? --Tserg (talk) 19:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Because some French person added it without caring whether it was canon or not? It's a nice estimate, though... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :)))))--Tserg (talk) 20:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Spin Off Series I read on Wikipedia that Kishimoto was expressed interest with Minamto as the main protagonist, but much younger. link is this true? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi * Well, there's a reference to it. So, maybe :)--Tserg (talk) 11:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Jutsu Hey everyone, i was watching naruto again and came up with an interesting information. Apparently, minato left naruto a new and still developing jutsu for naruto that utilizes the power of the nine tails. This information was referred from the conversation between jiraiya and getaro before the battle with pain. and it was also referred from the conversation between naruto and minato in invasion of pain arc where minato stated that he sealed the nine tailed fox in naruto because he believed that naruto can use it. it all fits perfectly. because uchiha madara can't be defeated normally, minato created a jutsu that utilizes nine tailed fox power to defeat madara but it was not finished and jiraiya stated that minato wanted naruto to finish that jutsu. don't u think we should make a reference about this in minato's and naruto's articles.-- (talk) 13:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC)--Justin92 (talk) 17:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :This is speculation. In that conversation, if I recall correctly, Jiraiya merely stated that he believed that Minato wanted to help Naruto by leaving him the Nine-Tail's chakra. He may have mentioned that he intended for him to use it against Madara, but there was never any actual jutsu mentioned, jusst the chakra, which is powerful in of itself.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ok the 4th hokage is very powerful some guy said a jap guy is making in anime all about minato namikaze!